


Realizations II

by Jaycren



Series: Fatewoven Timeline [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Disclamer: My Girlfriend Edited The Spike Chapter, Entangled Weave Of Fate, F/F, F/M, Had A Plan, I have no idea where this is going, The Plan Sucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren
Summary: The First Realizations have occurred, what of the others?  Those that are entangled within the web of fate.  What songs will I murder in the rewriting?  How Dark did my beloved girlfriend make the chapter on Spike?  Look Inside Reader and Find out.
Relationships: Apple Bloom/Spike (My Little Pony), Babs Seed/Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Bulk Biceps/Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Button Mash/Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara/Feather Weight, Discord/Fluttershy, Time Turner/Muffin Mare
Series: Fatewoven Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258631
Kudos: 2





	Realizations II

Discord sat among the chaos of his dimension, a certain canary coated, pink maned mare flitting through his thoughts. Sensing his want, a window opened to allow the Lord of Chaos to observe his dearest friend.

"Why have I not gone?" Discord lamented, "Not since Stormy and his crashing of the Friendship Festival."

He shuddered at what the Storm King might've done with Chaos Magic, "If I hadn't stayed away, the girls would haven't stood a chance."

He smirked, "Moving behind the scenes was pretty fun. Turning Chrysalis into an Equestrian Revenue Service Agent was inspired."

A Discord clad in a turtle neck and glasses appeared, "Making it so that she had to repeat; I am from the Government and I am here to help, was inspiring. And what you did to Tirek? I give it 5 stars!"

Discord Original bowed to Discord Ebert, "Yes, Yes. Turning the floor of his cell into Brocolli flavored yogurt was one of my better ideas."

A third Discord sung the original's praises, "Trapping Sombra in that hooka, was genius! Placing it in that Manehatten vape shop? That was Divine Wisdom!"

"And I returned them all to their nasty selves, as Fluttershy would have wanted," he gloated as his doubles disappeared.

Reaching a taloned hand towards the portal, he caressed it. As it shimmered his melancholy returned.

"Yet I have not visited her since," Discord remarked, "She and the girls saved the day, gained some new friends, and defeated the bad guy. Why do I stay away?"

The Chaos Dimensions shifted and a different mare was shown. She had a blonde mane and bore a platinum coat, her horn extended to a sharp point. A crown not unlike Celestia's rested on her brow.

Discord hissed, "Fluttershy is not the same as that Bitch, don't ever compare the two!"

Slapping the scrying window with his lion paw, he scattered it. Each piece whimpering, as they crawled away.

"Fluttershy would never use me as she did," he snarled, "You are my creation, do not forget who you serve."

All things paused, as a one all the things of Discord's dimension bowed to him, but a lone voice was heard.

"You can't lie to yourself," The mini-cord at his ear whispered, "distract yourself all you want. You feel for Fluttershy the same as you felt for her."

Discord dispelled the Freud-cord, "And I lost myself in the process. What am I to do?"

Looking out over his home, the Lord of Chaos began to sing.

**_I Cry Deep Inside My Mind_ **

**_Where The Hurt Stays For All Time_ **

**_This Fear Of Causing Pain_ **

**_Never Worth All Of The Time_ **

**_Stone Prison And Elements Crash_ **

**_That's Always How It Ends_ **

**_As Time Ticks Till You Break My Heart_ **

**_And I'm Lost In Pain Again_ **

**_Cause You Called Me_ **

**_Something I Never Had_ **

**_You Kept Close To Me_ **

**_Their Scared And I Can See Why_ **

**_Why is my love tragedy?_ **

**_Why Is This Denied Me?_ **

**_All Because Of My Insanity_ **

**_Yet You Have Such Clarity?_ **

"It's Tuesday you know," Granny-cord informed, "she'll have your favorite tea."

"And how do I explain my absence you old bat," He snapped, "This is so confusing and not in a good way!"

Granny-cord nodded, "It hurts to stay away but it would hurt more if she rejected you."

"Can I remain her friend once I tell her the truth?" Discord sighed, "What if this is one-sided? Would I be able to just be her friend?"

Once again Discord sang out his insecurity.

**Why Is She Obscured From Me**

**Could This End In Travesty**

**She Forced Me To Change My Ways**

**Immune to My Chaotic Entropy**

**We Go On And I Make Mistakes**

**Yet She Still Calls Me Her Friend**

**This Scares Me Deep Inside**

**And The Pattern Gathers Again**

**If She Says Not To Leave**

**I Know That I'll Always Stay**

**She Won't Call Or Force Me To Come**

**It Goes Against All That She Is**

**She Has This Piece Of Me**

**I Gave Her Unknowingly**

**This Chain Formed Willingly**

**It's Feels Right And I Don't Know Why**

**My Love Ends Tragically**

**But She Waits Patiently**

**She Loves My Insanity**

**Tells Me I'm Her Clarity**

**She Must Be My Destiny**

**An End To My Tragedy**

**She's My Final Remedy**

**It's All So Clear To Me**

“I'd never abandon my friend," Discord swore, "if Fluttershy wants to only be friends, then that is what we will be!"

"That's right sonny!" Granny-cord scolded, "So that bitch broke your heart, that's no reason to believe all mares will!"

"Exactly, you old bat!" Discord returned, "Fluttershy is first and foremost my friend! My problem before was I saw the body, not the heart."

Granny Discord nodded sagely, "In her, you have both, kind and beautiful in all ways inside and out."

Dispelling his feminine side, Discord chuckled, "If I have to spend the rest of her days her friend, helping feed her animals and slop them out, then I will have considered that time well spent! No time with her is wasted. Forget Conquering Equestria! Making her life easier and hearing her giggle will be my greatest accomplishment!"

Repairing the mirror he shattered, he watched images of his old self flash before him.

"I am never going back to being that spoiled, self-entitled, whiny little shit I was. Time to nut up or shut up."

Calling forth his triumph, he gathered what he needed for Tuesday tea.

_**Our Love Is A Catastrophe** _

_**But It Doesn't Make It A Tragedy** _

_**Yes Our Love's Insanity** _

_**But It's Not Less Destiny** _

_**I Will Love Her For An Eternity** _

_**It Will Be A Constant Calamity** _

_**She is My One Clarity** _

_**Saving Me From Tragedy** _

"She's the center point of my world," Discord chuckled, "Maybe I'm wrong in feeling that. Maybe this will end in flames. I don't care."

Calling for the final arrangements he crowed, "And Why should I not feel this way. I was a monster when we met. She was the one that saw me as more than a 'dangerous creature.' She's even beat me at my own games three times!"

Discord counted down Fluttershy's greatest hits:

"One, the first time we met. I had to forcefully brainwash her, she was the only element I had to force. The rest surrendered of their own free will."

"Two, when I was freed she kept her word while also making it clear that she expected me to hold myself to a standard. Outmaneuvering me splendidly."

"Three, my little temper tantrum at the gala. She saw right through my little temper tantrum. Called me out completely."

Too the applause of a hundred Discords, he declared, "Where shall I find a Mare like that again? The answer is half-past never and fat chance. I have a date for Tuesday Tea, I am bringing the Cucumber Sandwiches after all!"

Discord vanished, all thoughts of past interests where they belonged. In the past. 

Unnoticed by Discord, an Ivory white Alicorn watched the scene.

Smiling, she remarked, "It has always been true that when chaos and kindness come together, Love is the result."

And with that Celestia vanished, leaving Discords plane to cavort to its master's tune.


End file.
